Secrets of the Grid
by TheSilverGater
Summary: When the two top reporters from the Examiner are given a low blow and a new investigation....the hunt for the secrets of the Morphin Gird is on. This is a first joint story by Silver Rider and Andrece. Enjoy.
1. The Mission

Disclaimer: We do not own the rangers, their Zords or anything connected to the TV series. Hika Tyma , Juile  Anderson and Danny Crane are our creations. Please don't use them without our permission. Sit back and enjoy. 

****

**Secrets of the Grid**

_By Silver Rider and Andrece_

It was a nice sunny day in the city of Angel Grove, California, but the heat inside the city's longest running newspaper, The Examiner, was unbearable. The air conditioners were down. It would be days before they was fixed. The weather was supposed to be pleasant, but the heat wasn't mentioned.

"I can't believe this!" Hika said, as she pushed open the door to the main office area. She was a strong woman with an attractive face, a little short in height. She wore a deep green business suit with a black blouse underneath.  

"Can't believe what?" her partner in crime asked. She was taller by only by few inches. Like her partner she was also attractive. Her blonde hair, long and silky, was almost waist length. She wore white pants with a sleeveless blue shirt. 

"The heat!" she hissed. 

"Oh." 

Before the two reporters could make themselves comfortable….

"Tyma! Anderson! Get in here now!" bellowed their editor.

Both winced as they made their way to Danny's office. 

No, make that Danny Crane, one tough editor, someone no one in their right mind wanted to mess with. If one didn't know, they would have said the guy was once in the army, due to his demands and orders to his reporters. He was in his early forties and still looked like a thirty-five-year-old. As handsome as he was, he was still not a man to be played with, even when in a good humor. There was a reason he had the nickname of 'the Tempest'.

When they arrived, his face was steaming red, if he had been a cartoon character steam would be blasting out from his ears.

"Would either of you care to explain how on Earth the Angel's Report got the interview with the senator on the newest developments with the study of monster attacks? I thought you two had it covered?" he asked, very calmly. 

Hika Tyma looked to her partner Julie Anderson, knowing his claim was a very bad sign. They were the top investigative reporting team that The Examiner had, and they had been outdone by a pair of wet nosed pups from the Report.

 "We did have that covered, sir, but as far as we can tell the reporters sent by the Angel's Report faked their way in. By the time we arrived they were already inside," Hika said, her eyes glued to the floor beneath her feet, hoping to be shot rather than listen to his lecture. 

"Are you telling me that you two vastly experienced investigative reporters were outmaneuvered by two new kids on the block?" He smirked but mentally he was shocked. 

"Yes sir, that's what happened," Julie said, coming to her partner's rescue. She continued pleadingly. "Sir, I know we messed up the big break, but please give us one more chance." 

Standing up to his full height of 6'5", the chief editor was an intimidating man. He had played pro football back when he was young and even now, twenty years later, still had the build of any active blocker. "You ladies are going to make this up to me, to this paper, are we clear on that?" 

Both women nodded.

 "Good, now since you seem unable to handle the more important assignments, how about a simpler one?" 

The women remained silent and slightly embarrassed.

Danny Crane grabbed a file folder off of his desk and opened it for them to see. "I was going to give this to Josh Bailey." He was the newest reporter for the Examiner, and it was a low blow to the two veterans to know that they were getting a story subject from his level. "Here, I want you two to dig deep in the archives and find out what happened to these….things."

"What things?" Julie asked, confused.

"FIND OUT!" he shouted at them. 

Nodding, the two women left. 

"Double whammy," shrugged Julie. 

"Uh-huh," Hika agreed "I thought we were going to get fried for his lunch," she said as she opened the folder.

In the file was a series of pictures familiar to all citizens of Angel Grove. 

"The Power Rangers?" Julie raised an eyebrow.

"Just be thankful that he didn't sent us to a remote island to investigate disappearances." 

Julie and Hika let out a pent-up sigh of relief. This was a topic that they could work wonders with if they followed their gut instincts. 

Smiling at each other, both women made a beeline for the bank of elevators and headed down to the archives to begin their search for the story of the century.

"Last one to the library buys lunch!" Julie shouted. Hika could only agree. 

~*~

OK so this is our first attempt in writing a joint fic…we know this is not much; more will come in few chapters.

Please R&R


	2. The Interview

**Chapter Two**

**The Interview **

It had been a mad dash to the library, with co-workers giving strange glances to the women, thinking they were mad. Well, they were almost mad, but not enough to be hospitalized as legally insane. 

Hika had won, which meant Julie was stuck with buying lunch for both of them, but Julie had been out of practice for a while when it came to running. Her breathing had been heavy. The heat had been unbearable; when running it had become impossible. 

Both women had decided to go to the Juice Bar, a new discovery for Julie but an old one for Hika. 

Sitting in one corner, the two of them were going through their findings. That had been two hours ago. 

"I give up," Julie said, as she placed an article on the Rangers aside. 

Hika looked at her disapprovingly. "You can't back out now." 

"Who said I'm giving up?" Julie said in her English accent. 

"What would you ladies like to order?" a voice greeted them. They looked up to see a girl no more than eighteen years old. 

"Um…" Hika said. "More coke for now thanks," passing the girl two empty glasses.  

"Sure." 

"Back to work," Hike mumbled in agreement. 

~*~

Another hour passed. They were disturbed by the noises coming from the new crowd entering the Juice Bar.  

"Alright, we kicked butt!" one male cheered. 

"In your dreams, buddy!" Another one, in white, slapped the shoulder of the teen who had spoken. 

"Aw, man..." he groaned in disappointment. "Hey Ernie, can we have a few shakes coming our way?"

"They're on their way, Rocko." 

"All right!" A black male said before hitting his famous groove. 

Hika and Julie watched the group settle at one of the tables. This was an interesting development. Hika nudged her partner.

"What?" Julie asked, baffled. 

"Let's talk to them."

"Why?" 

"Multicolored group," Hika hissed. That should have given her enough of a hint.

"So?" She hunched her shoulder casually. 

Hika signed deeply. Sometimes it was easy for her to forget that Julie had just moved to Angel Grove and was still getting used to American ways. Getting up, Hika approached the group.  

"Hi." 

An Asian man in black whistled loudly. "What a babe!" he said. 

By then Julie had joined them. "Where are your manners, young man?" She slapped at him.

"At home in the underwear drawer," he supplied dreamily.

"What can we do for you?" a women in pink asked, her hair was light brown. 

 Julie spoke up, her English accent slight. "We've been given the opportunity to do a little digging into the heroes of Angel Grove. And we were wondering if you'd be able to help us." 

The group exchanged concerned looks among themselves. 

"How about the basics?" a blond supplied in her Australian accent quickly. 

 "Do so then…please?" Julie said as she took out a pad of paper and a pen in red, her favorite color.

As one of them was about to speak Ernie came to the rescue. 

"I might able to assist you with it," he said as he led the ladies near the counter. Before he could begin Ernie found himself tongue tied. "Miss…." Behind him the group sighed in relief.

"Mrs. Tyma, I'm Hika Tyma and this is my partner, Julie Anderson." 

"Well, Mrs. Tyma …to start off.  There were at first just five Rangers. Red, Blue, Black, Pink and Yellow; they appeared whenever the city was under attack by monsters. After the Rangers first appeared and hit the news, most people thought they were humans, but it seemed that they might have been aliens."

"Any proof of them being aliens?" Julie asked. 

"No, but there were two teens here, Bulk and Skull. Those two devoted themselves to finding out who the Rangers were. They did everything you could think of except actually ask them." Ernie chuckled at a memory. "Like the time they came in here declaring that they could find the Rangers by matching the imprints of their feet. They made a cement template to match people's feet to. It was a riot." 

Hika could only laugh. Julie smirked. 

"Do you remember anything about the Rangers, personality-wise?" asked Hika.

Ernie thought before answering. "Yeah, they were distinct. You know, each Ranger had a certain flare about them."

"Such as…" prompted Julie.

"The Red Ranger was obviously the leader, or at least as long as there was only the five of them. When the sixth Ranger came along they split the task. But he was always precise in his actions. He was commanding, yet not overbearing."

"And the others?" Hika asked; she was getting curious. This was a jackpot.

"Well, the Black Ranger seemed to like to have fun, you could tell in how he fought, the Pink Ranger was very feminine, the lady of the group. The Blue Ranger seemed to be the thinker; he was always observing the others and coming to the rescue in a technical situation. The Yellow Ranger was, well…that one was complex. I guess. She was aggressive in her fighting but reserved, she thought things out but seemed to act on instinct."

"Vastly different personalities…" Julie mused as she jotted down what she heard, "How exactly did you come to these conclusions?"

"I was saved by them a few times, spoke to them now and then, plus watched any and all news coverage of them."

"I see…thanks." Julie put her pen and pad away.

"I'm glad I could help, but if you two really want some information, talk to the kids at that table." Ernie pointed to the group of nine they were speaking to earlier. "They have been coming here since they were in high school. A close bunch that may be able to tell you more than I know."

"Why is that?" Hika asked, glancing over at the customers. 

"They've been saved by, rescued, and even worked with the Rangers at times. Go over and talk to them. What could you lose?"

"Our dignity," mumbled Julie. Hika shot her a glare. "What?" Hika gave her a look that said, 'try me'. "We go over there and we get laughed at. Highly impossible."

"Highly impossible," she retorted. "Come on, like those kids are going to laugh at us. We're known city-wide for our writing. Plus any person would jump at the chance to be known for their inside information about the Power Rangers. Trust me."

Julie weighed the argument in her mind; Hika had lived in Angel Grove all her life and did know more about the Power Rangers. "Fine, let's go." 

~*~

Clearing her throat to make their presence known to the teens, Hika introduced herself and Julie to them. "Hi, my name is Hika Tyma and this is my partner Julie Anderson. We're reporters for the Angel Grove Examiner and we were wondering if you wouldn't mind if we talked to you about the Power Rangers."

A stocky young man with sandy hair spoke up, "What do you want to know?" 

"Anything you think we would want to hear," Hika said. The man grinned at her. 

"Such as…" An Asian female in yellow asked, calmly. 

In her head Hika could hear the words: _She was aggressive in her fighting but reserved, she thought things out but seemed to act on instinct_.

"Couldn't be," she mumbled to herself. "Could it?" 

"Your favorite Ranger?" Julie supplied.

The sandy haired man spoke again. "My favorite is the Red Ranger. He's so tough and strong. Plus he is built, you know what I mean?" 

A blond girl sitting next to a well defined young man rolled her eyes at Rocky's comment.  "You must be speaking of the original Red Ranger because that definitely doesn't describe the current one. He's so frail looking."  Rocky glared at the girl.

"How can you say the original Ranger, there is no difference."

"Well…if you look closely, one looks bigger then the other," the same blond in a black shirt said it again. 

Hika turned to the female speaker. "So who is your favorite?" 

"That's easy, the original Red Ranger. He was a hunk. I mean I've never seen anyone so strong and yet so gentle. I remember one time when the Rangers rescued a bunch of kids. The Red one was so kind to them; he was just a hero to them."  Hika noticed the boy sitting to the girl's right had a faint blush on his cheeks. 

"I see…does anyone else have a favorite?" Julie raised her eyebrow at the blushing young man. He didn't see the hint but Hika did. "What about you?"

The strong handsome face turned to the reporters as he cleared his throat. "Umm well…" 

Hika froze, that voice was familiar to her ears but she couldn't place it. "I don't really have a favorite, but I do have respect for each Ranger."

"Is that all the Rangers, or just the male ones?" Julie said, her patience was wearing thin. These teens had yet to give them anything to work with besides the classic fan idolism. If she could she would kill the Asian in yellow first. 

"No, the women on the team helped a lot. Some of the battles couldn't be won without them. Like one time there was a monster that looked like a frog and it ate all the Rangers except the pink one. It was all up to her to save Angel Grove and her teammates. She was really brave and precise in her attacks."

The Asian boy who had been reading a textbook glanced up. "Also, they added a flare to the group. No one but the girls could make spandex look like they did." The rest of the boys chimed in, agreeing.

"You really think those girls were hot, Jason?" the blond girl asked.

The young man who had spoken of respect for all the Rangers appeared tongue-tied. "Em…they were uh….yeah they…" 

He never got to finish his answer, for his girl -- as Hika and Julie had figured she was -- poured a nearly full glass of coke onto his head. "Well then, you may as well date one of them if they are so hot." She then stormed off towards the bar. Jason quickly followed her.

There was a moment of awkward silence which was broken by the only African-American boy. "Ah, young love," he sighed. "What would the world be like without it?"

The cocky blond boy answered, "It'd be peaceful." The silent perky brunette with doe eyes kicked the boy in the shin. "Ow! Kim, what was that for?"

Before she replied the boy with the long hair seated beside her started to chuckle. She silenced him with a glare. As the three argued about the love life of their friends and how it affected the world, the reporters turned their attention to the two still silent people; a young man with glasses and an Asian woman.

"In your opinion what makes the Power Rangers so powerful?" asked Hika.

"That is an excruciatingly simple question, what makes the Power Rangers powerful is their unique access to their ingenious assault vehicles, the Zords."

Julie's mind snapped back to the words of the young man. He had a name for the machines the Rangers fought in when the monsters grew to unimaginable proportions. "How did you come by their name?" 

The bickering trio were silenced, the love struck pair turned back to face the table they had vacated, and the man in glasses looked to the Asian as if for guidance. "Well…"

~*~

To be continued….

Ah well… just R&R. Hate it like it TELL!!!!!!!


End file.
